Destructoman is Here
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: A boy and his little brother get seperated while traveling country by country to Dentech city. He makes friends with Lan. 1st chap up, and this is my 1st Megaman fic to so just put comments, errors and complaints.


That's right, DAV is going Megaman. Oh and means whispering, just because I never seen this on any other fic.

Chapter 1 Destructoman

(at a un located island, David's POV)

"Jack in Powerman execute." Said my brother Benny.

"Hmmph, Jack in Destructoman execute." I said.

(On the net.)

A red Megaman came on and another red netnavi that had spikes on his shoulders, that had fire for feet. His body was skinny, and he had regular hands, but with spikes around his wrist. He had a cup for a head with eyes and jail bars for the mouth. Well a upside down cup. Enough talk, I just explained Powerman, and Destructoman is the one that looks like Megaman but red.

"Let the battle begin, Destructo armor, battle chip in download." I said.

Destructo man got a huge armor, only covering his chest. His sign was showing which was a bomb. His armor looked almost impossible to destroy, which extended his arms. His chest was bigger. But that was all the changes.

"Heh, cannons A B C, battle chips in, triple download." Said Ben.

He blasted, I put up the armor, and blasted again hitting Destructoman's sign, and the armor disappeared.

"Heh, you were always the one, the only one who knew how to penetrate Destructoman's armor. Not bad, I have taught you well little brother." I said to Benny. "Too bad you already lost, Destructo disks a b c, battle chips in, download. Program advance, Destructo bang."

Destructoman put both of his arms together. They began to get thinner, and a little wide hole game in, out came 10 disks, and when they landed they exploded.

"Booyah!" I said.

"Powerman, logging out." Said the netnavi adviser.

"Lost again, if only I found a way to stop the attack. Wait, I did find a way, every day I have, I just keep forgetting." Said little old Benny. "You know David, we should move out of this unknown island. I'm tired of not having the net, all we have are comps."

"That is why we are moving tomorrow, we are gonna go all around the world and live stop at Dentec City. Get ready, and let us begin our journey." I said.

15 days later, I got separated from Benny at our first stop, we lost our boat, and I was able to get on another one, but Benny didn't make it. He told me to go a head, he'll catch up since he's got 1 third of the money we shared. But now I'm in Dentec city, and I haven't seen Benny, after all those battles, easily won, I stopped here. That is because I need to go back to school.

(At Lan's house, Lan's POV)

"Lan, Lan, wake up, there is a new guy here, he is signing up for our school, but it turns out he is living at a orphanage."

I stood up

"Megaman, what time is it, it's a Saturday." I said.

"Sorry, I just got the information. Plus it's 8:00, why not go to the net battle arcade, I hear he is there now, with a netnavi called Destructoman." Megaman said.

I got up and put my clothes on, and took a train to the city. When I found the right battle machine, he was in a 10 against one battle.

"Destructo Armor D battle chip in download." Said the stranger.

"Lan, it looks like some one created that chip just for Destructoman, we should be careful when we face him.

"Battle man logging out, net navi logging out, heel navi , Arena man logging out, Batman logging out, Light man logging out, lake man logging out, net navi logging out, net navi logging out, heel navi logging out."

"Wow, he's good, he did that under a minute." I said impressed.

"Come on, who's next? I'm here all day, so just wait your turn to get beaten." Said the kid. "Oh and for those who just came here, my name is David. Now who wants to battle." He said.

"I will" I said. "Jack in Megaman, execute." I said.

"Battle ready set." David said.

"Execute!" both of our navis said at once.

"Whoa, it's like looking in a mirror." Megaman said. He was right, Destructoman is a red Megaman, but however he looked like, he could never be exactly the same, because if you haven't known, Megaman use to be my twin brother Hub Hikari.

"Don't worry Megaman, we'll beat him in a jiffy. Lets start this off with a good soul, bubbler v, battle chip in, unison download." I said.

(Hubs/Megaman's Pov)

I felt the changes, I was transforming to a smaller netnavi, called Aquaman, I was becoming him, I felt his power, his strengths, and hated his weakness more then ever. I am Aquaman, I got a headache, I felt my helmet change, my body started to ache, it did till the transformation was complete. I was still Megaman, Megaman Aqua soul.

"Wide shot battle chip in, download." My brother, operator Lan said.

I focused my energy, made the wide shot 2 times stronger, and fired it at Destructoman.

"Destructo Armor D, battle chip in, download." Said David "Destructo Shield activate."

A shield came and blocked the attack.

Lan, this doesn't make sense, if the armor makes a shield, then why did Destructoman need the armor in the last battle, he didn't even got hit.

I don't know, maybe it can do more, more then a shield, like a very good attack.

Hold on, it looks like he's powering up, lets be careful

"Destructoman, just attack, don't look like you need to use the bathroom." Said David.

"Fine, Destructo Blasters!" said Destructoman

Busters came from all sides of his armor, and he fired it away, I was able to block them with a net guard.

"Destructo Missiles!" he went at it again, but missiles came from his back, and was locked on to me.

"Spreader battle chip in, download." Said Lan, but then my Aqua soul wore off, I fired the spreader

All the missiles were destroyed before they hit me.

"Destructo Laser!" He attacked once more.

Two lasers came from his shoulders fired, and they were pretty big, then the middle looked like it was powering up for a third laser just as powerful.

"Lan quick, I need a chip." I said.

"Alright then, Air shoes battle chip in, download." Lan said.

I flew up, and the laser came barely missing me.

"Wait, Megaman, aim at his icon, that could be a way to take his armor off."

"Good idea, send me a rapid battle chip."

"Vulcan 2 battle chip in, download."

I fired it.

"Destructo shield activate." He said.

The Vulcan was blocked, but since Vulcan is a rapid battle chip, it went again, touching his icon, releasing his armor and he got hit from the last bullet.

"Now its time, cannons a b c, battle chips in, triple download." Lan said.

I fired all the snots I could in 1 second and a half. But he dodged them all and put out a rock cube and then fired a air shot at the cube, making it go to me.

"Y sword, wide sword, long sword, battle chips in, triple download." Both operators said at once.

I swung my sword, he swung his, and we both hit, and I felt the pain, It was very painful. I had to log out.

(David's profile)

"Destructoman, Jack out!" I said.

"Megaman logging out, Destructoman logging out." Said the machine.

"You alright Megaman." Asked Lan

"Yeah Lan, I'm fine. Him and Destructoman are a good team, I actually had doubts of winning after he dodged all the attacks." I heard Megaman say.

"Thanks, you and Megaman wasn't a push over either, but still, no one won." I said. "Man if my island wasn't a mystery, I guess we could have faced in the blue moon tournament and faced. Too bad I could only have seen it on TV."

"If we met then, I swear we would have lost, the pressure would have made it harder for us to play our hardest." Said Lan.

"Heh, well maybe I couldn't have saved the world from ending by an asteroid." I heard my navi Destructoman said. "I heard that on TV of what was happening and how you and Megaman risked your life in saving us all."

"Ahh shucks it was nothing." Said Megaman.

Me and Lan shook hands. It was great, actually making a friend then a enemy for once.

"Hey how about we go back to ACDC and I show you around the neighbor hood, since you are new and everything." Lan said.

"Sure that would be great." I replied.

"Hey, Megaman, you were the first to ever tie with me, where I come from we don't have a net, just comps. I really want to know where everything is." Destructoman said.

"Sure." Replied.

At the Hikari house, Lan said I could stay over for the night, and his mother agreed.

"Hey boys how about dinner." Said Mrs. Hikari.

"Sure that would be great." Me and Lan said.

We ate dinner, and this was the best meal I ever tasted.

"Thanks Mrs. Hikari." I complimented.

"It's nothing really, especially since Lan and Megaman made 2 new friends." Replied Mrs. Hikari.

"Hey Lan, do you have a brother." I asked.

We were at his room. O and he was asleep.

"Lan is a sound sleeper. But yeah he has a brother, and that happens to be me." Said Megaman. "I was Hub Hikari till a fire came, then 2 years later, when Lan started the 5th grade, I was reborn into a netnavi. How about you?"

"Yeah, but we got separated. We did when we were traveling. We planned to stop and live here. But I'm surprised we were facing a human."

"Heh, I'm not a human now, I'm just a netnavi."

"I'll catch some sleep goodnight." I said.

"Good night" Destructoman and Megaman said.

"O and thanks for letting us stay over."

"Don't worry, he usually does that when he gets a new friend."

I went to sleep.


End file.
